Love Hurts
by Mrs. Owl 09
Summary: The combined sequel to Take Two and Frozen Emotions. Who can you trust if the people you care the most about might be lying? Would you trust your heart and your life to what they say?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm still around! Sorry this took so long to get out. Had some crazy life stuff going on. Husband was in the hospital for a couple days, followed by two minor surgeries (all unrelated to each other). Then my own hospital time and bedrest due to a pregnancy surprise. All three of us are healthy and going strong now.**

 **I've been writing this slowly, maybe posting chapter one will give me the kick in the butt to get it going. But, hopefully be updating a couple times a week since I'm not working yet and the youngen is getting the hang of this sleeping thing.**

 **Anyway, here we go. Takes place a few weeks after Frozen Emotions and Take Two. If you haven't read both of those, please do. This takes place between season one and season two.**

 **Thanks for reading, I still own nothing but my computer.**

* * *

"Awesome score." The blond muttered to himself, stuffing several pieces of electronics into his backpack. "Thank you Raspberry Pi, you have no idea how big this will be." He made a mental note to invest in the company before heading out. Exiting the store through a backdoor, Lucas found himself in a dark and lonely alley. He adjusted the bag and headed towards the bright and familiar light.

A voice made him stop, and spin. There was no mistaking the speaker, or the nickname. "Icarus…" The ragged man came from the deepest shadows, gazing at him in breathless desperation.

"Hans?!" Lucas' eyes went wide, the narrowed. "You escaped, didn't you?" He groaned, and rubbed his face in exasperation. "You're gonna get in a lot of trouble."

Hans fidgeted with the sleeves of the long flannel shirt he wore, despite the heat. "I must speak with you."

"You could have emailed, I haven't heard from you in weeks."

"I… I apologize, I was unable."

The breaking of his voice made Lucas pause. He looked down at the dirty and torn jeans, as well as the sneakers that had been taped back together, but were barely holding on. His hair was dirty and limp, having grown to nearly his shoulders. The shadows under his friend's eyes combined with the thinness of his face caused further concern. He had lost so much weight he looked like brittle skin over bones. "How long have you been out?"

Hans opened his mouth, but a loud car passing on the street startled him and he backed into the seclusion of the gloom again. He seized the younger man by the arm, pulling him safely with.

It was impossible to ignore the fact that Hans was trembling. Lucas quickly made a connection to his prior experience with medication, and surveyed him in the limited light. "Are you on something? You look high or strung out."

"High?" Hans stopped peering out at the street to look at him in confusion.

"Yeah, like on drugs or something." Hans continued to stare at him blankly, and he sighed. "It'll be alright, Captain Bridger and Dr. Westphalen are close. They'll help with whatever is going on. No matter what it is."

Hans twitched at the names, looking around nervously again. "Hey… it's okay, come on." Lucas coxed, he swung the backpack off and unzipped it. "Are you hungry? I just got some junk food before I stopped at the computer place."

His light grey eyes suddenly turned darkly ravenous at the sight of the candy bar. A hand snaked out, snatching the food from Lucas much like a frightened animal. "Dude, what happened to you?"

The tattered flannel sleeve had slid up his arm as Hans tore into the candy bar. A jagged and brutal laceration showed on the inside of his forearm. "That looks really fresh, and infected."

"It is nothing." Hans snapped between mouthfuls. "We must talk." He glanced around. "But not here, it is not safe."

Lucas chewed his lips. "Hey, um… are you sure you're…" He was reduced to silence by an excruciatingly passionate stare. "Dude…" Lucas forced out the uncomfortable breath. "What is going on?"

Hans blinked, breaking off the intense connection to carefully look at the street again. He did not, however, let him go. Instead, he carefully pulled Lucas closer to his side. "The house you spoke of in your last letter, it is close?"

"Yeah, I can text them and meet up." Lucas started to tug his phone from his pocket, understanding his questions would go unanswered for a while.

Hans stopped him, tightening the fingers on his arm. "Do not tell them I am here, we cannot be delayed. We can walk, as long as you stay with me."

"Um… I guess that's ok." He was starting to feel a measure of worry about how his friend was acting. Although they had put the past behind them, he couldn't forget what the German was capable of. Alarm bells sounded in his head. "I need to let them know where I am though."

"Yes, yes ask them to join us when they can. Only we cannot wait here." Hans nodded distractedly. The statement relieved something of the concern weighing in Lucas' stomach, as did Hans releasing him so he could use the phone.

After a moment, the phone buzzed in his hand. He put it away, and swung the backpack into position. Something told him it would be best if he was ready to run at moment's notice. "Okay, um, let's just go then. They'll still be shopping for a while, it looks like."

"No one else is there?" Hans asked sharply.

"Not anymore. They all left a couple days ago." Lucas answered hesitantly. He could tell something was terribly wrong and just wanted to help his friend. Or bolt, whichever became more necessary.

They started down the street, "it's only about a mile from here." As Lucas pointed, Hans' eyes darted around, watching people and vehicles. "Come on," he prodded gently. "It won't take long."

Walking in silence, Lucas again saw how Hans' tried to see everything at once, as if he was about to be attacked. He attempted conversation again. "Hey, um, are you okay?"

"Keep walking, we are too exposed here." Came the harsh reply.

"Look, this would be easier if you just…" Lucas' mouth snapped shut as Hans grabbed him by a shoulder strap and pulled him into a dark store entrance. The nervous young man peered out of the deep shadows to carefully observe the street. Two dark SUV's drove past, seemingly unware of the eyes watching them.

"Who are they?"

"Quiet!" Hans hissed.

It was so reminiscent of the orders he gave while trying to over the SeaQuest, Lucas obeyed automatically. A surge of fury came next, but was quickly abated. While the tone of Hans' voice may have been the same, his face was very different. It did not look angry or even superior. Only fear was there, true and anguished fear.

"We must get you somewhere safe."

The SUV's were gone, and no one seemed to notice them standing in the alley. Hans carefully leaned out, and the broke into a jog. Lucas hurried to keep. Their hands came close, and Hans grabbed Lucas', pulling him along to run at a frantic pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Wow, within an hour of posting the first chapter I had favorites, follows, and reviews. I'm touched and humbled, you guys are wonderful.**

* * *

Finally, they came within sight of Nathan's house. After entering, Hans held out a warning arm. "Wait here." He pulled out an old and battered looking jackknife, flipping it open. Lucas wasn't sure what a two inch blade would do against any threat, but did as he was told. Hans quickly cleared the house, with the bemused Lucas waiting at the door. After he ensured that no one else was there, he allowed the other to join him inside.

"Okay, now tell me what is going on." Lucas demanded. "I've never seen you like this. You're so… so panicked." He finally decided on the term. Hans looked at him severely. The harsh angles of his drawn face was thrown into sharper relief by the action, startling Lucas. "Or… I could just get you some more food and then we'll talk."

At the mention of eating again, Hans' eyes lit up, regaining some life and softening his face. "Yes, please. And perhaps a change of clothes?"

"Yeah, of course. My stuff should fit you close enough." He led him down a hallway, deciding bribery might be the best method at this juncture. "You can even take a shower if you want. It'll take a little while to make you some food anyhow." Lucas pointed to the door next to the room he was using.

Suddenly, Hans stopped in place, assessing the distance to the kitchen. "I do not wish to leave you alone for that long. Any length of time, if I can help it."

"Um…" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I'll be okay. Really, we're safe here."

"There is security? Weapons?" Hans asked, his skeptical face reflecting that he already knew the answer. His grey eyes squinted, zeroing in on Lucas' backpack. "Do you carry what you need to protect yourself, now?"

Lucas scowled at the partial dig. The dark humor might be considered a healthy therapy, but it still irritated him. "No, not like that. Just that no one comes around here unless they know Captain Bridger. Pretty much just crew and friends."

As he turned to leave, Hans reached out, taking hold of his forearm. Lucas looked down at the shaking hand in surprise as fingers dug into his muscle. "Promise me you will be careful while I am gone."

"What?" Lucas blinked at him in confusion and obvious worry. "I'll just be…"

"Promise me! Lock the door, do not allow any one inside. You must trust me." Hans' pupils were dilated in fear.

Lucas carefully began peeling the fingers loose. "Yeah, sure, of course I do. Go shower, then, maybe, you can tell me what this is all about?"

Hans sighed wearily, nodding with an expression that closely mirrored defeat. "Yes, I will tell you what you need to know."

He made his way back to the entrance of the house, muttering to himself. "Geez, he's acting like ninjas are gonna bust in or something." But, despite his doubt, Lucas locked the door. If nothing else, it would put Hans at ease.

He tossed his bag on the couch, momentarily morning the lost time with his new toys. Hopefully Hans would be interested in helping him put it together. The day was certainly not turning out like he had imagined, but it could still turn out worthwhile.

Pizza was the easiest to fix, but Lucas decided Hans might need something to go with and it, and started to reheat some vegetables. Fortunately, Kristin insisted on making them the night before for the males of the house. They mostly went uneaten, but maybe Hans wouldn't be so picky.

With half an ear, Lucas noted the shower turning off. Since he finished the food, and didn't want it to get cold in case Hans had trouble finding the clothing, he went back to the room. He stopped and starred through the partially open door. He couldn't help himself. He had never seen Hans without a shirt. Even when they swam with Darwin, the German changed alone. Now Lucas understood why.

Hans stood staring at himself in the full length mirror on the wall. He was half dressed, the jeans that at one time would have been tight on his thicker frame, hung loosely on his hips. The retro music t-shirt he held up in a ball up to his chest. For a moment both youths were transfixed, looking at the same thing. Scars covered the German's body, collarbone to waistline, and possibly more unseen. Some faded by age, several years old, others new and raw. Bruises were laid out on top of them, adding another shocking dimension to the sight.

"God… what happened for you?"

Hans raised his haunted grey eyes to meet Lucas' horrified blue ones in the mirror. He had been looking at his own form so intently, he went unnoticed the other until he spoke. "It is nothing."

"The hell it is" Luca snapped, pushing into the room. "Who did that to you?"

Hans didn't respond right away, instead, pulling on the t-shirt followed by one of the flannel shirts laying on the floor. But, not before Lucas saw deeper bruises on his arms, also covering old scars. For the first time, his eye caught full sight of the deep and new tear into the flesh stemming from his palm nearly to the crook of his elbow. "Please tell me." He pleaded softly.

After an icy silence, Hans finally relented. He lowered his eyes in disgrace as he answered. "One learns best after a failure, Icarus. That includes learning to fight. Each one of these scars is a failure on my part. Too slow, too weak, too tired, too… too compassionate."

"What about the new ones? Where did they come from?

"I do not wish to speak of this, now… if ever. Is there food?" Hans shuffled past him, and when they nearly touched, Lucas saw that he was shuddering violently.

"Yeah… I… um, it's all ready."

They ate in silence, Lucas stealing glances at the only part of the injury that was visible, a few inches on the heel of his hand. It looked very new, only a few days old at most. It was ringed in angry red streaks that could only mean an infection. He cleared his throat. "So why are you here?"

"You are in danger. You and your doctor."

"I gathered that much."

Hans looked at him sternly. "You will not joke, I know what his plans are."

"How?"

"I was a fool Icarus. I cannot lie to you. I was greedy in my desire to see you, and it put your life in jeopardy." Hans stared at the food on his plate, suddenly unable to finish it.

"Ok…" Lucas started again slowly, "so what happened?"

"A man came to me, and released me. I knew he was dangerous, but I did not care. He promised me… we… you and I could… be together, if I helped him. When I learned his plan was to hold you to lure Dr. Westphalen to him, I argued. I was worried you would be hurt."

He squeezed his eyes tightly closed. "I was told that was part of the idea. That she would come running if you were injured. It was, as he said, 'somewhat required for the young man to suffer.'" Hans' upper lip curled as he spat the words.

"What was he going to do?" Lucas asked with baited breath.

Hans shook his head. "Please, I cannot. I only need to stop it."

Lucas considered arguing the matter, but there was a sound at the front of the house. The doorknob twisted, followed by annoyed muttering. "He never locks it, what the hell?" The speaker started to pound on the door.

Lucas stood automatically, starting towards the noise. Hans jumped up, roughly grasping him by the arm. "No, stay here!"

The banging got louder as did the voice on the other side. "Come on kid, I can see the lights are on. Do you have a girl in there or something?"

"It's just Ben." He whispered, reacting with caution to Hans' wide and panicked eyes. "He probably forgot something."

Another two voices joined Ben. "It's the captain and the doc, it'll be fine." Lucas added as Hans tried to drag him back farther into the kitchen. He easily twisted himself free, and dodged around him, heading to open the door.

He didn't need to, there was a quick jingle of keys, and Nathan popped his head inside. "Are you decent Kiddo? You better be!"

Hans made another wild grab, but only succeeded in placing himself in front of Lucas, shoving him back almost into the wall as the door opened fully. Nathan's face tightened in anger when he saw them. Lucas was standing behind the German with an annoyed expression, and Hans with his arms outstretched protectively. The knife appeared in his hand out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Hans." Nathan said gruffly, surreptitiously moving forward to allow the other two to enter behind him. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

Kristin pushed past him angrily, the door slammed behind her, causing everyone to jump in the already tense situation. "Get away from him!" Her eyes searched Lucas for any visible sign of harm.

"No, guys, chill. It's totally not what it looks like." Lucas tried to diffuse the situation before it got dangerous.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like the guy who held us all hostage is standing between us holding a knife." Ben growled. "I know you've been talking to him, don't tell me he got into your head. You're supposed to be smarter than that."

Lucas sighed. "He's here to keep me safe. We can trust him."

With a crude snort, Ben shook his head. "If you believe that, there's a few bridges I want to sell you."

The young genius glared at his dark haired friend. He reached out, and placed a gentle hand on Hans' outstretched arm, pushing it down. "Put it away, they won't listen like this."

Slowly, Hans complied. He nodded at Lucas. "For you, Icarus, I will."

Kristin seemed to be barely controlling her rage. "'For _Icarus_?'" She spat sarcastically, pushing past Nathan and Ben. "You nearly killed him a few months ago. What do you care now?"

Hans dropped his eyes. "My original intent was never to hurt him." A wry smile spread over his lips. "I did not take into account the level of his stubbornness. Or his resourcefulness."

"Oh, so that's all it was?" Kristin snorted, "why should we believe you? After what you did… to all of us."

Hans spread out his arms pleadingly, all humor gone from his demeanor. "I could apologize, but I don't think it would help."

"You're damn right about that!" Kristin came face to face with him.

"I only wish to explain the need to protect you and Icarus." Hans continued smoothly and professionally, as if she wasn't inches from him, glowering with clenching fists.

"And what gives you that right?" She hissed menacingly.

The sly grin returned. "It is my duty. I am proud to have it."

Before anyone could stop her, Kristin lashed out, slapping him across the face. "Don't talk to us about duty. We know how to keep him safe."

Hans physically recoiled from the blow, but otherwise, didn't react. The red mark stood out vividly on his pale skin. Seeing him look back at her impassively only made Kristin angrier, and she pulled her hand back again.

Nathan caught it. "That's enough." He spoke softly, but she spun to face him, breathing heavily. She nodded once, and he released her.

"I think you better tell us exactly what is going on." Nathan ordered, hoping to calm the tempers in the room.

Hans sat wearily on the couch. The rest of the group perched around him uneasily. Lucas took a spot nearest, ignoring the disapproving expressions from his elders. Hans nodded his silent thanks, for the symbolic support. After a deep breath, he began speaking.

"I was a fool. A man came to me, at the prison. He told me if I helped him, I would be set free. I only wished to see Icarus, he promised we could be together."

Lucas flushed at the words, but no one bothered to ask what the German meant. It would embarrass the teen further. As much as they loved to tease the young genius about his dating life, hey knew it would only make this more difficult for all involved.

"This man, he had a simple plan to bring the doctor to him." Hans continued, seemingly unware of the thoughts around him.

"Rubin." Kristin breathed the name like an angry cat. Fear and rage rekindled in her belly.

Hans inclined his head without meeting her eyes. "I was told you had… a history."

"That's an understatement." Nathan snorted drily.

Lucas automatically began chewing his lips, flickers of panic rolled through him as the memories slammed into his mind. He had tried hard in the past weeks to work through the mass of emotions connected to the events in Nepal. There was still a ways to go, but he was mostly successful at managing the feelings and understanding where they were coming from. Now, this threatened to undo that work. "But… you wouldn't do it." He tried to keep the doubt from creeping into his voice. "Right?"

"Ja, after I learned what he wished to do to you, I refused." Hans shot him a piercing stare. "Dr. Zeller was… displeased."

"What did he want to do?" Ben spoke up, being the only one brash enough to ask the uncomfortable question.

Hans tightened his fists, grimacing when the tendons pulled on the infected wound. "Please … it is too cruel.

"We need to know what we're dealing with." Nathan prodded carefully. Kristin pursed her lips, leaning back with an audible huff. She studied the floor at their feet instead of the speaker.

Nodding, and finding strength in the captain's quiet words, Hans continued, looking deep into the older man's eyes. "I was to lure Icarus away so he could be easily captured. Next… pictures were to be sent to Dr. Westphalen, and only her. She would be directed to tell no one. If… If she disobeyed…" Hans ground his teeth together. "Parts would follow the pictures."

"Parts?" Lucas tilted his head quizzically, while the others turned white or green. "Parts of what?"

"You, Icarus. Along with the video footage of them being removed."

Lucas swallowed thickly after understanding the grim plan. "I guess he's still pissed at me."

"He is not, actually. He sees you as a tool, an ends to a means." Hans' face flushed with wrath. "You are a nonentity to him."

"Well, that's nice… I guess." Lucas tried to smirk, but it fell flat in the tense room.

Kristin shook her head, exchanging a glance with Nathan. "Why does he want me so badly? I think I made my feelings clear with I drove off a cliff."

"Dr. Zeller only said you needed him." Hans answered with a shrug.

She scoffed, and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not bloody likely."

"Anything else? Did he say why?" Nathan cut in, annoyed at her almost flippant attitude to new information.

Hans nodded, "she is infected."

"With what? Sanity?!" Kristin snapped, standing briskly. She began pacing the small room. "How do we even know we can trust this boy? He's lying because we caught him here. We should just call the UEO and send him back to prison!"

"No." Lucas spoke quietly, everyone but Kristin stared at him. "You can't, they hurt him."

Han flinched visibly. "You can't know that. I never said it was…" He shook his head at his own partial admission. "Icarus, no. I don't wish to…"

"Too bad. They have to understand." Lucas looked at him fiercely. "You came here to help us, I can at least return the favor."

Hans' started to fidget with his shirt sleeves, glancing at Nathan, who now watching him with a concerned but probing expression. "It is nothing, if you wish to send me back, I will go. Only promise me you will protect them."

"Wait," Nathan put a hand to slow Kristin's irritated stride. He searched Lucas' face. "What are you two talking about?"

Lucas reached out, touching Hans' knee lightly. "Show them." The German was shaking as he pulled off the flannel shirt, but grudgingly complied.

Breaths hissed out around the room at the sight of the damage. Even Kristin replaced her livid expression for horror. "Both shirts." Lucas continued to push. "Full disclosure."

"No." Hans snapped back. "I will not be an exhibit. They are healing."

"For me then." Lucas countered quickly, knowing his friend would not protest. Hans stared at him. His grey eyes becoming wretched and full of pain. Finally, he tore the t-shirt off, exposing his now thin and wasted chest. He hung his head in shame as the others viewed him silently.

Nathan struggled to concentrate. He was all too familiar with the damage war could do. But seeing it again, this close, and on someone so young enraged him. He wasn't the only one, all movement in the room stopped, all sound, all breathing. Hans shifted uncomfortably as they stared at him.

Ben, as usual, was able to find his voice first. "Son of a bitch, what the hell happened to you, kid?"


	4. Chapter 4

"It... It is nothing to be concerned about." Hans mumbled, picking up the bundle of shirts again.

"Leave them off." Kristin ordered, the tone in her voice left no room for argument. He dropped his hand obediently, only twisting the fabric in his hands with unspoken agitation.

Kristin jogged from the room, leaving it silent again. Nathan swallowed his revulsion. "Is all that from Zeller?" He visibly remembered his own treatment at the doctor's hands.

"Only the bruises." Hans' voice dropped to a whisper, he stared at the floor with humiliation etched on his haggard face.

Kristin reemerged with her medical bag in hand. "I can't do much for older ones, but I need to stop that infection at the very least."

He didn't react, only watching her carefully and twisting the shirts harder. "Remember when you hurt your wrist on the ship?" She asked softly. A short nod was all Kristin received from the teen. "This is the same. No matter what I feel, how… _angry_ I might be, I have a job to do."

"Yes, doctor." He responded automatically. Lucas found himself grimacing. The tone seemed so subservient and broken. Nowhere near the last time the two young men had seen each other. It hurt Lucas deeply to hear it.

Hans breathed evenly through his nose as Kristin carefully pressed on his sides with her fingertips. She pulled the stethoscope from her ears smoothly before speaking. "I think you have a few cracked ribs. Considering how old these are, I doubt there is any damage to you internal organs. I can wrap them, it'll help with the ache."

He merely bit his lower lip, nodding. "I'll have to open up your arm to release the infection." She winced with sympathy, "I have no medication, nothing to dull the pain."

"Do it, I will not fight you."

The words came out dead, turning everyone's stomachs. Lucas and Ben had to look away as Hans only twitched his facial muscles in response to Kristin making a long incision alongside of the infected tissue.

Nathan cleared his throat, attempting to distract everyone from the minor field surgery going on in his living room. "I think you better start at the beginning."

It took Hans a few moments to gather his breath, but he never pulled away from Kristin, allowing her work on the tender flesh. "I was taken to a prison, I do not know where. There were no windows or indication of any kind. They… they wanted to know how I survived the ice. I had no answer for them, so the tests began."

"Tests for what?" Lucas asked, struggling to keep his eyes away from the green sludge being steadily squeezed from Hans' arm.

"They took my blood, hair, tissue, even bone marrow." He answered with a tense shrug. "They took what they wanted. It was nothing, part of my punishment."

"Bull…" Ben snorted before he was cut off by an irate Nathan.

"Punishment?! Subjecting you to that is almost torture. I don't care what they wanted to learn. There are laws."

"Laws have not stopped men from taking what they want." Hans pointed out stoically. "My people had laws too, look what they did."

Kristin took a moment from her work to look up. "Those were Nazis, it's different. Our people…" she floundered for a suitable argument. "It's just different."

"We still got a lot of science stuff from them." Ben added, shrinking back down in his seat after Nathan glared at him. "Bad timing? Sorry."

Lucas took the conversation back, wisely ignoring Ben. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have stopped it. All I would have needed was one email."

Hans fixed him with an intense stare. "I did not know where I was, and believed I would lose my only method of communication if I complained. There were already… severe repercussions when I voiced displeasure or tested my boundaries."

"I was working on an escape plan, I would have been free in a few weeks." He added, shrugging as if it was no concern. Lucas blew out an annoyed breath, wanting to debate what was already past.

"When did Zeller come for you?" Nathan asked, pulling his attention back to the issue at hand.

"Ten days ago, approximately. I believe he killed everyone in the prison. No one was there to stop us." Hans explained blandly. "No one living." He corrected himself as an afterthought, pursing his lips.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "And you just went with him."

"I confess it was foolish, but I was unaware of just how insane the man is." Hans wrinkled his nose, looking down as Kristin wrapped the freshly opened, but now clean, injury.

"This is much newer than ten days." She stated almost quizzically. "And it is very close to your artery. Do you know how lucky you are to be alive?"

"Ja," Hans agreed, "I was very careful when I did it.

Kristin's jaw dropped in shock. She quickly struggled to recover her professional expression. "You did it to yourself? Where you trying to…"

The German was shaking his head before she could finish. "After I told him I would not be part of any thing that put Icarus in danger, Zeller was… displeased. His men beat me, and took me to a new location. I was chained to a wall, and told he would return every day to see if my mind would change."

He spoke drily, as if he was reciting a story he heard instead of the recounting of his own torment. The only pause came when he flexed the new bandaging experimentally. After finding it suitable, Hans continued. He leaned back on the couch, seemingly thankful to put some distance between himself and Kristin. She, in turn, rocked back on her heels, but didn't give him more space than needed. She listened with suspicious and angry eyes that were only slightly clouded with concern.

"On the second day, I was already coughing up blood after his men spent some time with me. I awoke to Zeller tending to me, checking my ribs and swollen eye. He said he did not believe I would give in over my own life. Perhaps something else would work."

Hans scowled darkly at the memory, his grey eyes turning stormy. "He had a picture with him. You," he glanced at Lucas, "on the beach with Ben. Just sitting there talking, and laughing. Zeller explained how easy it would be to take you while you were alone. And that it would be a shame if you were injured trying to fight."

Nathan sucked in a breath. "He knows where we are."

"That's why you were in such a rush." Lucas murmured.

Hans nodded, finally looking away. "The picture had a location printed on it, as well a date. It was only a week ago. He left again… and I knew I had to get free. There was no water or food. When Zeller or his men returned, I would be too weak to do anything, if I survived."

"How did you do it?" Lucas pushed after seeing him hesitate again.

"My wrists were already chaffed from the shackles, so I simply finished the job. They were old and ill fitting, a reasonable amount of liquid was all I need to slip out."

"Liquid?" Lucas' eyes fell on his wrist, not wanting to understand. "So you…"

"He threatened me with your blood, Icarus, I escaped with my own."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi! I'm still alive. Life is busy and all that. Thanks for all the follows, pm's and comments. You guys are wonderful and so patient! So, here's a long chapter to make up for my lateness. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What's our first step?" Ben asked as he watched Nathan cleaning up after their meal with a frustrating calmness.

"We need to finish securing the house. Trying to get out will just leave us vulnerable." Nathan explained, he nodded to a bag sitting by the dark window. "We have weapons, not many, but enough."

Ben scowled, "okay, so we're just going to sit here?" He glanced out into the night. "What's to stop them from coming in?"

The captain laughed, and turned to face him fully while casually leaning against the counter. "Just because you don't see security, it doesn't mean it isn't there. You should know that."

"Oh?" Ben quirked an eyebrow. "You have robots patrolling the grounds?"

"Not quite." Nathan laid down a plate in the sink and wiped his hands. He crossed the kitchen and rapped on the glass. It barely made a sound. "We get hurricanes around here, Ben. I decided to install shatterproof glass. The UEO asked me to go a step further with it. It's also bullet proof. Short of using an RPG, no one can get in."

Ben looked at the window with new respect. "So, how do we finish securing it?"

"That will need Lucas' help. I set up cameras to cover the outside, but never connected them to a monitor." Nathan explained, heading back to his cooking. "I wanted to, but things came up."

"Things like Zeller."

Nathan nodded, not wanting to give voice to memory of learning of Lucas' faked suicide. Ben sighed, and leaned to peer into the living room were Hans and Lucas were talking comfortably. They were handling the several exposed sets of circuit boards and discussing the possibilities behind them.

Kristin was sitting across from them, watching carefully. Her gaze was professional and protective. But, by the angry set of her mouth, Ben suspected the protectiveness was only for one of the youths.

"How long can we last here?" Ben asked after a few minutes.

"Three to four days if we're careful with food."

"What then?"

"Hopefully we'll have some more manpower to fight off whatever Zeller tries. Last case scenario is calling the UEO in."

Ben narrowed his eyes. "I'm all for just calling the UEO. He has to be lying about something. There is no way they could do all that."

"Governments don't like to admit secrets, especially embarrassing ones. Are you telling me you don't think they could hide this?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

Ben answered with a sigh first. "It's just seems a little extreme."

"The worse it is, the deeper they conceal it." Nathan pointed out. "Someone hurt that kid, I won't just send him back without knowing the full story."

Ben was momentarily chagrined. "Why would they even do that to someone, though?"

Nathan shook his head. "Possibly they really did want to know how Hans survived, but reality of the situation is simpler."

"To punish him."

"Yes, for what he was before and what he tried to do with us." Nathan ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair, acknowledging the disturbed expression on the man in front of him.

"Our own people..." Ben closed his eyes.

"Men have always used the atrocities committed by their enemies to excuse their own." Silence fell after Nathan's statement, and he walked away to finish the dishes.

"But…" Ben started again, not quite convinced. "Don't you think it seems a little, melodramatic? Like it's just want we need to listen to him and not question anything?"

"It's possible, but I wouldn't go that far." Nathan allowed. "But if it's true, any of it, we have to stop it." He paused to rub his weathered face. "What would you do? If they came to you, and only you, would you believe them?"

Ben scowled at the question. It wasn't something he wanted to think deeply about. "That's why I let people like you and Ford make those kind of choices. I just make sure everyone has what they need and can still laugh." Nathan nodded wisely, slowly wiping a plate.

Does that mean you trust him?" Ben asked after a few minutes of quiet.

The older man didn't turn, "I'm trusting him enough to let him stay in this house. Further than that… we can only wait and watch."

"I don't know if I can do that." Ben muttered.

Nathan snorted, "do you want to tell Lucas we don't trust his friend who risked everything to come here? Do you have any idea how that'll go over?"

"Ug," Ben groaned. "Got it." He shook his head and sighed. "So you said we need more help, who?"

"Not Jonathan." Nathan promptly stated. Ben looked at him in surprise. "If we're found out, it will destroy his career. Harboring an escaped fugitive will call everything he's done into question. The same goes for Katie."

Ben winced at the sound of his ex's name. "Even if that wasn't the case, she starts her job in a few days. She's already on her way."

"Is that why you came back?" Nathan abandoned the cleaning job and leaned against the counter.

The morale officer instantly became morose, and flushed guiltily. "We had a fight… I asked her to stay. I thought we could spend some time together and work on things."

"She wouldn't put her career on hold." Nathan guessed.

Ben nodded sadly, "I may have called her selfish. That didn't go ever well." He sighed as his shoulders slumped. "But, maybe I'm just too late."

"There's still time, don't give up on her. Speaking _strictly_ as not your captain who may have seen behavior that breaks UEO rules; she wants to make it work too." Nathan informed him sagely, with a small twinkle in his eye.

Ben flushed again, but his lips quirked up in a smile. "We tried to be careful."

"Kristin and I have been trying to make it work for a while." Nathan took the time to sit next to the younger man, ignoring the admission to the protocol breach. "I thought I could never picture myself with anyone other than Carol, now…" He shrugged. "People grow up and move forward. Time can surprise you."

"So, who do we call?" Ben changed the subject abruptly. "We can't do this by ourselves."

"What of the soldier?" Hans interrupted them from the entryway, startling the men.

"Shan?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he likes you."

Hans nodded, "precisely. He can fight, and he will watch me. That should be enough to comfort your doubts."

"You're right." Nathan agreed with surprising ease. "He might be the best choice."

"It is settled." Hans announced. "Call your soldier, surely between the four of us, we can keep Icarus and your doctor safe." He paused to flex his bandaged arm.

Ben bristled at the near order, but Nathan kept his cool. "Will that be enough?"

"Even if I am injured, we must protect them." Hans raised his chin with pride, his eyes glowing momentarily with the challenge.

Resisting the temptation to roll his own eyes, Ben released a snort. "Well, I already know Timmy is out. I knew all that awkward shy crap wasn't real."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"He said he was going to see his folks. I should have known that was a line. No one leaves a vacation early to see their family. I called him, to see if I could crash there after the fight." Ben smirked. "There was no answer, so I tried his parent's. They said he called them to say he met someone was spending time with her. He's got a girlfriend, and he didn't let us even see her."

"I wonder why." Nathan said drily.

"He should have told at least me." Ben pouted.

"It does not matter. We have enough… muscle, as they say." Hans interrupted Ben's pity party harshly.

Ben scowled, "I'll wait for the captain to decide that."

"He's right." Nathan offered, ever the peace keeper. "The only other person I'd be comfortable with, is Crocker. He has his own relationship to work on. Ortiz is with his family on vacation." He sighed and leaned back on his chair, stretching his back.

"So?" Ben prompted.

"I'll call Shan," Nathan decided. "In the meantime, I think we should all get some sleep, it's late.

Han's nodded curtly, and left the room. "Icarus, come it is time to sleep."

Lucas rose, but took the time to roll his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to not have a bedtime. Or need to have a bunch of people telling me when it is." He added before anyone could dispute.

Squinting playfully, Hans tapped his chest with one finger. "I believe things change when are you in danger. I have been told that much." Lucas scowled in in response, but it was good natured, reflecting the other teen's attitude.

"I am older, you ought to listen." Hans continued teasingly.

Lucas snorted, "yeah, right. Not enough for me to care though."

Kristin watched exchange with an unreadable expression. "Hans, if you help me get the bedding, I'll make you a bed on the couch."

The smile slid from Hans' face, and his eyes hardened. "I will stay with Icarus, on his floor."

"Yeah," Lucas quickly agreed. "I know there's a sleeping bag in the closet. Let Ben have the couch."

Kristin pursed her lips. "I don't believe that would be proper."

This brought a snort from Lucas. "Seriously? You didn't care how much time we spent together on the ship. You wanted us to. I'm not some sheltered kid." A flush spread over his cheeks, but he did his best to ignore it, and the surprised looks he was getting.

Rather, he pushed harder. "Hey Hans, any plans to try to _bed_ me or anything?" There were gasps around room, and Hans could only stare at him in shock. "That's what you're worried about, right Doc?" Lucas continued, gathering steam. "You said you were proud of me for not caring that he was gay, but now that we're close, you're freaking."

Kristin turned red with anger. "No, I am not, Lucas. I am, however, concerned that you are younger than him, and he may pressure you into something you are not ready for." She turned her back on Hans to glare at the other teen. Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably as the two locked eyes and tempers flared higher.

"How old are you Hans?" Lucas asked without even twitching his gaze.

"Eighteen, I believe." Came the quiet answer.

"Oh yeah, he's ancient." Lucas snapped snidely at Kristin. "Huge difference."

"Well, you are certainly acting like a child, currently." She growled warningly.

A scoff burst from his lips. "Well, maybe you should stop treating me like one." He sneered, "I doubt you'd be acting like this if he was a girl."

"What?!" Kristin's jaw dropped. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Oh?" Lucas snorted, "so it's just a general cock block?"

"Lucas!" Nathan broke in angrily. "I think that's enough."

A glimpse of guilt flashed across his face. But, it was quickly replaced with a sardonic smirk. "Yeah, it is. Come on Hans, it's getting a little deep and smelly in here."

The German started sidle away, followed by Lucas. Kristin reached out and grabbed Lucas by the forearm. "I'm not done."

Lucas looked down at her fingers in surprise mixed with frustration. "Well, I am."

"Don't forget what he did to us." She hissed, tightening her grip.

He tried to twist himself free, but was unable to loosen her grip. Settling for a glare, Lucas spoke through gritted teeth. "I know what he did. And I know he's already paid for his crime. Do you need to see what they did to him again."

With a dangerously soft voice, he leveled his chin. "I don't need to look at it again to know they tried to make him less than human. You're doing the same thing to him now."

Kristin's eyes widened with enraged shock. "What are you talking about?"

"You're acting like he isn't even here, unless you're threatening him or pumping him for information about Zellar." Lucas informed her, never changing his tone or breaking eye contact.

"You won't even look him in the face. He isn't a prisoner, he is my friend, and he came to help us. Both of us. Maybe you forgot that part."

The room became deathly silent. Lucas never seen Kristin so angry, but he didn't back down. Finally, after a full minute, he spoke again. "You're hurting me."

Kristin looked at her hand blankly, as if it wasn't hers. Then, jerked it back with a gasp. "I… I… I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Fingermarks stayed behind, the sight filled her stomach with bile.

"Are we done now?" Lucas asked, not acknowledging her apology. He didn't wait for an answer, turning and leaving the room. After a hesitant glance to the others, Hans followed quickly.

"That went well." Ben whispered, breaking the still tension.

Kristin spared a look at the men with eyes full of tears, before running from the room. "Can you call Shan please?" Nathan called as he chased after her.

"Yeah, of course." Ben skimmed the now empty room. "I guess I'll just make myself at home."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas burst into the bedroom, breathing heavy, and furious. "I can't believe her. That's such bullshit."

"She is only protecting you, Icarus." Hans sighed, closing the door behind them. "You tend to be stubborn." The younger teen glared at him. Hans answered the glare with a raised eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

Lucas let out a breath. "No, you are not… but still. You _should_ be on my side."

"I am. But, I would have done much the same."

"What do you mean?" Lucas looked at him quizzically, already ramping up for another fight.

Han grinned, seeing what was lurking behind the blue eyes in front of him. "If you did not agree to bring me back here with you, I had a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes, I would have taken you somewhere safe. Perhaps forcibly."

Lucas blinked at him. "So… like, you would have camped out and just grabbed me if I argued?

"This is accurate." Hans shrugged without shame. "For your own protection."

"That would have interesting to explain to the Captain." Lucas shook his head ruefully. "Yeah, I'm just being kidnapped for productive custody… You know," he paused thoughtfully," let's never mention this to him. It'll give him ideas."

Hans laughed shortly, it was such a low rich sound that it startled Lucas. "Huh, I don't think I've ever head you laugh like that."

The German shrugged, "I am relieved. You trusted me, I must thank you for that." He stared at Lucas so intensely, the younger man grew uncomfortable.

"Well, you know, it was important. And you changed. I know you were messed up to begin with, you didn't have a great childhood…" He narrowed his eyes. "Just don't flip sides or anything again. I'll look like an idiot."

Hans flushed, then chuckled. "My methods may not be what you call…" he struggled for the word.

"Sane? Practical? Routine?" Lucas started to guess mischievously.

"Traditional," Hans decided on with another laugh. "I believe that is fitting."

Lucas countered with a snort of his own. "Yeah, no kidding. But we have a saying here in the states. A method to the madness." He wrinkled his nose, "it isn't always good though."

Hans nodded shortly, "perhaps we are all a little mad."

With a groan Lucas flopped backwards on the bed, covering his face dramatically with his arm. "Don't start that stuff now. It just leads to strange conversations. Alice… and late rabbits."

"Agreed." Hans sat next to him, not fully grasping the reference. "May I ask you a question?"

Lucas didn't remove his arm, just nodded. "Yeah, go for it. Maybe it'll get my mind off of that fight. I'm going to have to apologize in the morning. That was very stupid, and mean."

"Well, I wish to ask you about what you said." Hans said quietly. "Ah… about _bedding_ you."

Lucas could feel the heat radiating off his body has he blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just pissed." He peaked from under his arm, and found he wasn't the only one blushing.

"I… I am not uncomfortable, Icarus. I only wish to know what you meant."

"Well," he started uncertainly. "I know you're gay. And I kinda thought she'd get off your case if I called her out about it. I mean, she's another generation and all that, but I don't think she cares about stuff like that."

"Oh." Hans said quietly. "I see, then, thank you for your attempt to save me from her."

Next, Lucas heard him digging into the closet. He raised himself up on an elbow to watch. "Hey, um… are you okay?"

"Yes." Hans replied curtly. "I knew that you are not… gay. I just…" He trailed off, fixing the bag in front of the door. "Is your window locked, Icarus?" He decided to stop the conversation before it went further.

But, his friend did not cooperate. Lucas sat up instead, looking at the suddenly quiet young man. "You know, I'm not really big on labels."

"Labels?" Hans stopped smoothing the makeshift bed to glance up.

"Yeah, people get so worked up about what classification they belong in, it separates us. Who cares what box you fit in, ya know?"

Hans merely stared at him in stunned silence. Lucas continued to clarify. "Life is pretty simple. Live how you're gonna live. Love who you're gonna love. Don't be an asshole."

"I guess I was an asshole a few times." Hans remarked drily.

"Yeah." Lucas didn't bother cushioning the blow. "But, like I said, you changed. That's what matters."

Hans didn't respond, only chewing his lips. "What else?" Lucas slid off the bed and sat next to him.

"Something else you said. I do not understand it, but I believe it may have been an insult. Your captain was angry after you said it."

Lucas squeezed his eyes tightly closed in mortification, he had a good guess as to what was coming. "You must tell me, Icarus. What is a 'cockblock'?"

* * *

Nathan carefully entered their bedroom. Kristin was sitting on the bed with a glazed expression. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head slowly. "I hurt him. I didn't even know I was doing it." She looked at her fingers, now drawn into tight claws.

"He knows you didn't mean to." Nathan tried quietly, sitting next to her.

"That doesn't matter." A sob escaped her throat.

Nathan tucked a stay piece of hair back behind her ear, and turned her face by the chin to look at him. "You were in shock, your adrenaline was pumping." He was aware of the fact that he was scrambling for answers, but they needed to work together. If any one of them gave up, the danger would be magnified.

"Don't make excuses." She whispered, closing her eyes and pulling away from him. "There is no excuse for what I did."

He didn't have an answer. And he didn't try to placate her. Kristin was too smart for that, she would see through it. Tears were slowly rolling down her face now, breaking his heart further. "Come on, lay down and get some sleep."

She nodded dully, and laid her head on the pillow. Nathan pulled a blanket over her and bent to kiss her cheek. He was surprised to see her eyes closed and her breathing slowing already. The hopeful part of his mind said it was all of the adrenaline suddenly leaving her system. But, there was a louder voice, repeating in a thick guttural German accent what Hans said.

It had been forgotten in the horror of his injuries and the vicious fight. He wasn't even sure Kristin heard it in her agitated state. Now, seeing how violently she reacted, and knowing what Dr. Zellar was capable of, he couldn't deny it. Watching her sleep, Nathan heard the voice yet again. '"She is infected."'


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came quickly, too early for the harried occupants of the house. A knock at the door woke the very sleepy Ben, rudely. He shambled to open it, and saw William Shan's grinning face. "Now, if I had been the one to call someone to come help them, and not tell a soul, I'd be a little more worried about the three black SUV's sitting outside. Just my professional opinion, but maybe check who's trying to get in next time."

This snapped Ben awake. "Did they see you?"

"I'm sure they saw me knocking." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. Only dark humanoid shapes could be seen in the vehicles. "Not much we can do about it, I'm not that good of a ninja."

When he didn't get an immediate answer, Shan cleared his throat. "Just another thought, but you should probably let me in."

Ben scowled, but stopped rubbernecking long enough to allow the smaller man in. Turning as he stepped back, he saw an ash blond head whip back around the corner to the hallway. Shan saw it as well. He arched an eyebrow. "Um, speaking of ninjas, I'm pretty sure that wasn't Lucas."

Taking extra time to shut and lock the door, Ben sighed. "Nope."

"So who?"

"Just another blond who's causing us headaches."

"It can't be…"

"Yup."

"Seriously?"

Only a sigh from the tired, extremely annoyed, and increasing crabby officer.

"Great, this should be interesting. Tell me what's going on."

Ben cleared his throat. "Hans, would you tell the Captain about our visitor? He'll want to know."

There was muted shuffling, and this time the young man could be seen darting to the next bedroom.

"So, where do I start?" Ben flopped down on the couch, looking at Shan wearily.

Shan cracked a ready smile. "Let me get you some coffee."

* * *

Hans carefully knocked on the semi-closed door. There was no answer. He eased it open and saw a blanket wrapped figure curled on the bed. Softly, he stole into the bedroom, and placed his hand on what he assumed was a shoulder. "Herr Bridger… Kapitan."

Finally, there was movement. A mane of auburn hair and green eyes flashed as the blanket was torn down. "What are you doing?" Kristin hissed in fury. "Get out."

"I… I… Ich bitte sie." Hans stumbled backwards, so flustered he couldn't find the English words.

Kristin leaped from the bed, and shoved him back. Already on unsure footing, Hans fell flat on his back. He brought his hands up defensively, timidly protecting his face. "I am sorry, Doctor. I was meant to find the captain."

The fear and shock in his grey eyes slowed Kristin's mind enough to take stock of the situation. She smoothed her bed mussed hair back. "He isn't here. I believe he is taking a shower." She told the young man tightly.

Hans nodded, scrambling up. "Yes, thank you. I shall tell Ben. Please forgive me."

He was shaking visibly, and when Kristin saw it, her lips thinned. The very sight of the youth enraged her, but his terror seemed to calm her and fill her full of… glee? She shook her head, that can't be right. "Go!" She snapped, annoyed at the mystery of her feelings.

Hans tore from the room, shutting the door and leaning against it breathing heavily. He slowly sunk to the ground. The doctor that had once been so kind to him, even looked at him with compassion back on the ship after he had nearly killer her, now seemed ready to strangle him. He hid his face in his hands. Her expression brought back so many memories. It was a face of pure hate and evil. A far cry from who she had been.

"What have I done?" He whispered.

* * *

Nathan found him like this a few minutes later. "Hans? What's wrong? Is Kristin…" Fear stole into his heart.

"I am sorry, sir." Hans wouldn't look at him in the face. "I did not understand what Dr. Zellar meant. I did not know what I would do to her. I told him I would never help him. But somehow…" He gestured helplessly.

"What are you saying?" Nathan dropped to his knees and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Did you hurt her?" With a lump in his throat, he snarled, "what did you do?!"

Hans tried to pull away, but was pinned between the wall and frantic man. "I only woke her. But she is sick, because of me."

"How?" Nathan demanded simply.

"I am the… cause." Frustration crossed his haggard face as Hans struggled to find the correct word. "It is my fault. I do not know how."

"What's going on?" Lucas suddenly interrupted them from behind. "What are you doing to him, Captain?"

Hans, suddenly free of Nathan's startled grip, rose to his feet. He shuffled to the side, away from both of them. "Kristin is sick because of him, and I want to know how." Nathan responded gruffly.

"Oh, sure." Lucas retorted snidely, "blame the scarred German guy for everything."

"No, Icarus, it is true." Hans shook his head. "I do not know how, but I am … the reason… the fuse." He sighed at his continued inability to find the correct word.

Lucas shook his head stubbornly. "If anything, Dr. Zellar infected her back in Nepal. It's just showing up now."

Understanding sprung into Nathan's eyes. "Hans, did he inject you with anything?"

The young man shook his head, then stopped. "I cannot be certain. I was unconscious several times."

"No one was around when you escaped from him." Nathan continued, piecing it together. "He knew you would do anything to get away.'

Hans stared at him, puzzled. "He let me go free?"

"Yes, in a fashion." Nathan begain pacing the small hallway. "You wouldn't work with him. So he found another way."

Lucas watched him with increasing worry. "What do you mean?"

"Was Kristin acting strange, in anyway, before Hans showed up?" Nathan asked triumphantly.

"No, but she's just pissed. Its… um, understandable." Lucas admitted, cringing as he remembered the fight.

"Catalyst." Hans breathed. "That is it. I am the catalyst."

Nathan nodded, "she was already infected, but something Zellar gave to Hans brought it out of her."


End file.
